New Hope
by Logan O'Neill
Summary: AU, a lieu quelque part dans la saison 8. Une catastrophe s'est abattue sur la Terre. Notre équipe va devoir se battre pour que la Tauri renaisse de ses cendres.
1. Chapter 1

****Note de l'auteur: J'ai ressorti des cartons une vieille fic que j'ai écrit il y a cinq ou six ans, dans ma période de "révolte". Je n'aimais pas le chemin qu'avait emprunté la série et du coup j'avais opté pour un chemin de traverse. En la relisant je me suis amusée à y apporter quelques changements et finalement je me suis dit que de la publier de nouveau pourrait être intéressant. J'espère qu'elle plaira à la nouvelle génération de gaters et à l'ancienne.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**NEW HOPE**

**PREMIER CHAPITRE **

**RENAISSANCE**

_**T**_out était à recommencer. Tout. D'un regard circulaire il évalua la situation. Plus rien n'était debout hormis quelques pans de murs noircis, sombres silhouettes ponctuant le paysage désolé. Désormais, plus d'étendues vertes ni de rues bétonnées mais des surfaces crevassées là où les armes avaient craché leur flux mortel. La plupart des citoyens erraient, les yeux perdus, vagues, en état de choc. D'autres pleuraient, hurlaient, cherchaient frénétiquement la vie là où il n'y avait plus que la mort. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol, sans distinction de race, d'âge ni de sexe. Des arbres demeuraient, calcinés, sur ce qui avait été un parc verdoyant où les enfants s'amusaient encore soixante-douze heures plus tôt. Soixante-douze heures avaient suffit pour que le désastre arrive, implacable, inévitable, inexorable. Et cette situation transparaissait au travers des yeux de chaque survivant. Partout dans le monde la calamité s'était abattue.

Leurs alliés, dépassés par la situation, n'étaient pas arrivés à temps. Une fois de trop on ne l'avait pas écouté, sa méfiance avait encore parlé, une fois de plus on l'avait dit paranoïaque, mais comme toujours il avait eu raison. Une goa'uld d'origine obscure, ayant une lucidité et une stratégie admirables avec une bonne dose d'opportunisme, s'était appropriée des restes de la flotte imposante de Baal, déchu depuis peu par SG1. La déroute du dernier des grands maîtres avait eu un effet retors, laissant à la merci de ce nouveau fléau des Jaffas et des Goa'ulds mineurs en quête de vengeance et des infrastructures qui n'attendaient que quelqu'un vienne les remettre en fonctionnement. Il fallut peu de temps à Erin'shah pour se constituer une armée nombreuse et disposer de multiples vaisseaux abandonnés dans les chantiers stellaires. Les alliés, occupés ailleurs, n'y virent que du feu. Sortie de nulle part, elle s'entoura d'une aura de terreur et de magnificence qui lui fit gagner le respect des siens; mais elle savait que afin d'acquérir le prestige que son nom ne lui destinait pas, elle devait donner un coup d'éclat. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida d'attaquer la Tauri. Une résistance féroce l'y attendait mais elle comptait sur l'effet de surprise. Si les Terriens, les Jaffas, les Tokras et les Asgards l'avaient ignorée, elle finit par se rappeler à la mémoire de tous...

La popularité de SG1, reconstituée comme à son origine quelques années auparavant, n'était plus à faire. Dans sa première époque, l'équipe avait anéanti des dizaines de grands maîtres puis O'Neill, le chef, devint Général. Ce poste, pensait-il, ne lui convenait pas, il n'était pas un diplomate, encore moins un bureaucrate. Mais force était de constater qu'il n'était plus très jeune et que ses genoux avaient subi de multiples opérations. Il tint quelques mois jusqu'à ce qu'un jour le Colonel Carter fut faite prisonnière. Malgré tous ses contacts et son influence, il n'obtint pas la permission d'envoyer une équipe pour la délivrer de ses geôliers, une faction de la race asgard cachée depuis des millénaires et qui n'acceptait pas les principes du Haut Conseil. Daniel et Teal'C, revenus indemnes, convainquirent Jack d'envoyer un message à Thor lui indiquant les coordonnées du site où se trouvait Carter, ce qu'il fit. Mais Jack lui promit autre chose, l'aide de ce qu'avait été SG1. O'Neill accompagné de Teal'C et de Daniel Jackson, franchit de nouveau la porte. Cette désobéissance leur valut l'évincement du programme et Jack aurait était passible de la Cour Martiale s'il était retourné sur Terre. Les manigances politiciennes l'avaient usé, il se sentait quasiment inutile dans la fonction de rempart entre les directives de l'État Major et la course aux influences des Démocrates et des Républicains. Sam avait eu le choix, après tout elle n'était que la captive et n'avait pas enfreint les règles, mais elle se rangea du côté de ses coéquipiers. Daniel n'avait personne qui l'attendait sur Terre et Teal'C ne se sentait pas concerné par les lois terriennes. L'équipe disparût durant un certain temps puis les Asgards les accueillirent. Ils vécurent auprès de leurs alliés durant dix ans et agirent en coopération.

Sur Terre le vent tourna. Après une fuite à laquelle on ne put remédier, la porte des étoiles fut présentée au grand public. Cela créa une commotion planétaire et on dut en expliquer la découverte et l'usage. Des tensions entre les pays riches apparurent et une crise diplomatique s'en suivit. Elle était un enjeu certain dans l'équilibre de la planète et les dissensions que cela créa se révélèrent fatales pour l'entente cordiale qui s'était établie après la Guerre Froide. Désormais, les États-Unis s'inquiétaient pour les attaques venues de l'extérieur mais aussi pour celles venues de la Terre. L'Histoire de l'Humanité en fut changée.

Malgré que l'existence de l'équipe jadis phare du SGC fut occultée, des élus eurent accès aux dossiers des missions effectuées. Des militaires ayant travaillé avec SG1 contribuèrent à diffuser leurs faits et gestes. Personne ne coupa à leur renommée, bien qu'on tentât d'en minimiser l'influence. Les gens étaient friands des péripéties de ce qui fut la première équipe et le Président, soucieux de son image et cherchant à redorer le blason du SGC, supplia les quatre amis de revenir.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, ce fut une équipe SG1 à la fleur de l'âge qui passa la porte des étoiles. Les Asgards avaient dû fabriquer des doubles de leurs corps après une mission qui avait très mal tourné. Leurs scientifiques parvinrent à créer des corps rajeunis, apparentant la petite trentaine, Teal'C inclus, qui du même coup put se passer de la trétonine. Ce fut un choc pour la population qui avait du mal à digérer le fait qu'il existe des êtres capables de ce genre de prouesses. Ils furent réintégrés au projet mais Jack, harassé d'être promené de pays en pays comme un animal de foire pour l'accomplissement des dessins de la présidence, prit sa retraite et devint simple consultant au SGC. Carter resta au sein de l'armée mais ne partait plus en mission, elle se consacrait à trouver des usages pratiques aux connaissances développées auprès des Asgards. Teal'C s'occupait des contacts entre la Tauri et les Jaffas rebelles établis à Dakara mais il voyait son influence décroître aux yeux des siens. Daniel travaillait à la base à partir d'objets rapportés par la Porte ou de photos prises par les équipes Sg. Le jeune archéologue se lamentait de que son activité se bornait à traduire des textes à la recherche de nouvelles armes ou de notices pour en connaître le fonctionnement. L'intérêt purement historique de son travail disparaissait sous l'aspect pratique. Les quatre amis se voyaient souvent, leur amitié ne s'était que renforcée après leur mise à l'écart délibérée par les pouvoirs publique et militaire. Trop subversifs, trop imprévisibles, trop scrupuleux, trop critiques... Le projet avait pris une voie qu'ils n'approuvaient pas et ils ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le faire savoir.

Mais un soir, quatre années après leur retour, deux portables se mirent à sonner à l'unisson dans la même pièce. Au SGC, Daniel fut appelé au bureau du Commandant de la base. Une communication urgente fut établie à travers le vortex. Sg1 était appelée, au grand complet, pour une mission diplomatique de dernière minute. Une crise couvait entre Tokras et Jaffas et on avait exigé que les Terriens soient les modérateurs de la dernière chance.

Une silhouette assise sur un pan de mur se découpait dans le crépuscule. Jack O'Neill était sale, de la boue et du sang séché sur son uniforme déchiré là où le feu d'une lance goa'uld l'avait frôlé. Ses cheveux châtain clair avaient pris une teinte cendrée, encrassés par la poussière. Ses yeux chocolat, d'ordinaire pétillants et incisifs, suivaient le contour d'un vaisseau asgard de son regard absent. Samantha Carter était à bord, sûrement éveillée, comme lui, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait fatigué et défait. Il se laissa choir de sa carrure imposante et agile avec un bruit sec qui effraya un animal curieux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'un calme lourd s'était installé sur le camp de fortune. La détresse des rescapés s'était tue, vaincue par l'épuisement, et l'on n'entendait que les gémissements étouffés des blessés que les Asgards n'avaient pas eu le temps de guérir.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit exact où les Tokra les avaient débarqués mais à présent cela avait peu d'importance. Le paysage était le même dans chaque recoin de la Terre. Les premières heures avaient été frénétiques, ils s'étaient sentis impuissants face à la catastrophe, mais, comme à leur habitude, ils avaient tout donné pour secourir ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Trois vaisseaux asgards s'attelaient à trouver les signatures énergétiques des gens ensevelis puis à les extraire du champ de ruines qu'était devenue la planète. Bientôt, leur capacité d'accueil avait été largement dépassée et ils s'étaient vus obligés d'établir des priorités. Les petits hommes gris prirent en main les humains qui étaient dans un réel danger de mort tandis que les terriens prodiguaient les premiers soins aux blessés plus légers.

L'ancien militaire arrêta son errance autour du campement lorsqu'une lueur se fit à son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Les traits fins, le regard bleu et les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme s'insinuèrent immédiatement dans ses pensées.

-Jack? Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-Quelques heures et on aurait pu éviter tout ça, dit-il les yeux encore perdus dans la désolation qui l'entourait.

-Même si nous avions été là, je ne sais pas si on aurait pu l'éviter. Nous n'avions pas la même marge de manœuvre que par le passé.

-Je sais, répondit-il machinalement. Il restait debout, raide, chaque parcelle de son corps palpitant d'une émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à libérer. Il se tourna vers elle comme un automate, cherchant un peu de vie dans les yeux humides qui le fixaient. Il n'y trouva que son propre reflet sous un voile de désespoir.

Elle s'accrocha fermement à son bras et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule solide qu'il lui offrit et bientôt les larmes imprégnèrent le tissu.

-Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Sauf toi... Elle releva la tête, cherchant à capter le regard de Jack mais ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers l'horizon rougeoyant. .

-Appelés pour une simple mission diplomatique et voilà qu'une nuée de vaisseaux goa'ulds sont apparus en orbite autour de la Terre. Et nous ne sommes pas là... Puis cette petite flotte goa'uld qui attaque Dakara nous empêchant de partir alors que les Jaffas n'ont eu a essuyer aucune attaque ces six derniers mois. C'est curieux, non?

-Tu penses que nous avons été piégés? S'enquit la jeune femme tentant de refréner les larmes.

-Nous? Non, pas uniquement nous... Nous et tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles de nous venir en aide: les troubles entre Jaffas et Tokras qui les empêchent de voir plus loin que leur nez, le conflit qui grandit alimenté par on ne sait pas qui... si tout ce désordre est une coïncidence, on peut dire qu'elle arrive au mauvais moment. Il frotta ses tempes accablé par la lassitude. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas contacté les Asgards plus tôt?

-Je ne sais pas, et je suppose que l'on ne saura jamais. Tous ceux qui étaient à la base sont morts maintenant.

La première étape de l'offensive éclair avait été de faire voler en éclats Cheyenne Mountain. La destruction de la porte conjuguée au naquadah qu'elle contenait avait soufflé toute vie dans un rayon monstrueux. SG1 n'avait donc pas pu établir un vortex et était arrivée trop tard pour défendre leur planète, bien que le vaisseau Tok'ra les eût reconduits au plus vite.

-Si seulement ils n'avaient pas fait exploser la porte des étoiles…se lamenta Jack.

-Ils ont tout de même contenu l'explosion. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, regagnant peu à peu sa logique scientifique. L'explosion de la porte aurait dû faire bien plus de dégâts...

-Ils voulaient faire des prisonniers, en faire de nouveaux jaffas et prendre la planète, argua Jack la mâchoire crispée.

-Nous avons tout de même pu éliminer Erin'sha, elle ne pourra plus s'en prendre aux rescapés.

-On aurait dû le faire avant! Lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds! S'emporta Jack avec toute la colère accumulée.

A peine rentrés, SG1 avait mis en place une de ces missions suicides dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Ils firent sauter le vaisseau de la Goa'uld au moment où les Asgards arrivaient en renfort. Mais il était trop tard. C'était une action désespérée et tardive, qui sentait davantage la vengeance que la contre-offensive.

-Sam, tu as les estimations des survivants? Demanda-t-il, apaisé par le doux contact de la main de la jeune femme enserrant la sienne.

-Cent soixante-cinq millions de personnes selon les Asgards.

-Sur le Continent américain?

Sam avait la gorge nouée.

-Toute la planète.

Jack se tourna vers sa compagne. On pouvait y lire un mélange confus de surprise, de peur, de rage, de désespoir.

-Mon Dieu. Je l'avais dit à ces maudits gratte-papiers de Washington qu'il fallait la surveiller. Mais non, «Ce n'est qu'une goa'uld sans importance, un sous-fifre», lâcha-t-il avec une colère froide qui fit frissonner Sam. Il se tourna vers elle, une ride barrant son front et le regard furibond. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais, que diable, j'espère qu'ils sont tous deux mètres sous terre!

Une pluie battante tombait depuis deux jours. Elle tombait sur les pauvres habitants égarés de la Terre, accentuant ainsi leur malheur. On avait juste eu le temps d'enterrer les victimes que le temps lançait une dernière offensive. Sans l'aide des Asgards et des Jaffas rebelles, le bilan aurait pu s'alourdir considérablement tant les conditions sanitaires étaient précaires. Les quelques miraculés, là où les implacables troupes d'Erin'shah n'étaient parvenues à tout écraser sur leur passage, s'entassaient dans des abris construits à la va vite par les petits êtres gris, tandis que les matières premières dont on manquait tant étaient acheminées grâce à la petite flotte réunie depuis une décennie par les jaffas rebelles. Les quatre amis aidaient comme ils le pouvaient, dépassés par l'amplitude de la tâche à accomplir et le manque de moyens terriens dont ils souffraient. Ils s'étaient séparés de commun accord pour mieux coordonner les actions entre les alliés et la population. Depuis leur mission suicide, ils ne s'étaient toujours par retrouvés tous les quatre. Sam, exténuée et souffrante, avait fait en sorte de tenir le plus possible mais des vomissements incontrôlables l'avaient mis hors-jeu et O'Neill lui avait conseillé de consulter un des médecins asgards.

Elle réfléchissait au diagnostique que Heimdal avait établi tout en observant Jack O'Neill, sous une forme holographique, s'adressant au Haut Conseil Asgard et user de sa rhétorique et de sa gestuelle particulières. La jeune femme avait l'habitude de le voir les employer et les Asgards s'y étaient formalisés eux aussi. O'Neill était leur interlocuteur de prédilection dans le quatuor malgré les meilleures dispositions de Daniel plus maîtrisé et apte à la diplomatie.

-Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, juste un ou deux vaisseaux de plus. Les Jaffas et les Tokras ne peuvent pas nous aider davantage. En mobilisant leurs ressources pour nous, ils s'exposent.

-Je crains que nous ne pouvions pas mieux faire. Nous sommes nous-mêmes vulnérables. Des Réplicateurs ont réussi à survivre et à se multiplier dans certaines zones. Nous devons les exterminer avant que la situation devienne ingérable.

-Cela peut attendre deux ou trois jours, non? Nous avons lutté à vos côtés pendant dix longues années, rendez-nous ce petit service.

-Je regrette, il est impossible de dépêcher d'autres vaisseaux. De plus, l'annonce de la déroute de la Terre a créé une effervescence difficile à contrôler parmi les Goa'ulds qui avaient pris la fuite après la chute de Baal.

-Je vois, même pas une petite navette, de quoi aller chercher les quelques survivants qui restent isolés? demanda Jack passablement irrité

-Impossible.

-Je vous signale que la Terre était sous votre protection! S'exclama l'ancien militaire définitivement en colère.

-Et nous avons répondu à votre demande d'aide.

-Ah, oui... Vous êtes arrivés une fois la fête finie!

-Nous avions malheureusement d'autres priorités.

-Bon; écoutez, comme je sens que je vais m'énerver et que je pourrai finir par...

-Vous êtes un hologramme, vous ne pouvez pas vous attaquer à un quelconque point de mon anatomie, répliqua l'Asgard en anticipant les mots de Jack.

Un éclair de lumière et la pluie retombait sur lui.

-…botter vos petites fesses grises!.

-Tu t'es encore emporté.

-Sam, que fais-tu ici? Tu devrais être en train de te reposer.

-Je sais mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui vaille! Tu sais, le secret médical chez les Asgard n'a pas l'air d'exister... Jack la regarda, esquissa un léger sourire, le seul depuis la débâcle. Il s'approcha, pris sa tête entre ses grandes mains et déposa un baiser sur son front. J'aimerais que tu te ménages, je t'en prie. Ce que tu portes en toi est une petite lueur d'espoir pour l'avenir. Et c'est tout ce qui nous reste, l'espoir.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis la catastrophe. La nouvelle porte des étoiles promise par les Asgards se faisait désirer. Mais le plus difficile serait de la faire fonctionner. Tous les scientifiques capables de reproduire le système complexe étaient ensevelis sous des tonnes de roche à Cheyenne Mountain. Uniquement Sam était capable de remettre sur pied l'inextricable amas de circuits, de composants et de programmer, l'une après l'autre, l'ensemble des procédures requises pour une telle merveille de technologie. Mais le matériel nécessaire manquait car Erin'shah avait détruit tous les pôles technologiques de grande importance, y compris les plus secrets et indétectables que l'on avait construit à partir des apports du SGC. Sam travaillait d'arrache-pied avec ce que les alliés avaient pu lui fournir en dépannage afin de rétablir le contact avec Atlantis et ramener les équipes Sg coincées aux quatre coins de l'Univers dont le voyage à bord d'un vaisseau aurait été bien trop long.

Avec le temps, la ténacité et la volonté de survie reprirent le dessus. Solidaires dans l'urgence, chaque rescapé tenta de laisser derrière lui la détresse qui l'étreignait pour aller de l'avant et échapper à une deuxième crise humanitaire. On aurait tout le temps de pleurer ses morts quand les vivants seraient à l'abri. C'est ainsi, que petit à petit, un savant mélange de savoir-faire terrestre et alien permit aux populations de reconstruire les infrastructures nécessaires au développement, de doter chaque colonie d'une production agroalimentaire auto-suffisante et d'utiliser des nouvelles sources d'énergie propres. Les Terriens renaissaient de leurs cendres en tentant de laisser la douleur et leurs erreurs dans le passé, en évitant les écueils que la société d'avant l'année zéro s'était fabriqués.

Jack, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher la catastrophe, voulut rester en retrait. Mais dès les premiers instants il se vit obligé de coordonner les actions entre les alliés et les Terriens puisque Tokras, Asgards et Jaffas voyaient en lui le leader naturel de son peuple. Lorsque l'action extraterrestre se fit moins nécessaire, il voulut laisser sa place. Néanmoins, on venait continuellement le quérir, chercher l'autorité et la capacité de décision qui avaient fait de lui le guide de tout un peuple durant la reconstruction. Il devint tout naturellement le premier chef de la plus grande ville du continent américain: New Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

NEW HOPE

DEUXIEME CHAPITRE

ALEX O.

_Sept ans plus tard, New Hope_

Jack O'Neill regardait les automobiles aériennes se frayer un passage dans le ciel bleu de New Hope. Tant de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps... La plus grande ville terrienne avait poussé comme un champignon. Toute la Terre avait pris un nouvel envol. Après la catastrophe, une conséquente prise de conscience s'était produite chez les survivants. Tout devait être fait pour ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé et cette ville, grande mais loin d'être monstrueuse comme certaines mégalopoles d'avant l'an zéro, en était une preuve. Ici se mêlaient harmonieusement bâtiments aux immenses baies vitrées, pour profiter au maximum du soleil, et jardins verdoyants. Les anciens carburants avaient été remplacés par une formule optimisée de l'énergie découverte par Linéa. Cette énergie ne polluait pas et, assistée par des panneaux solaires, elle pouvait faire décoller une petite navette et la mener à bon port. Les connaissances obtenues grâce à la porte des étoiles ainsi que celles que les Asgards avaient partagées avec les Terriens étaient d'un grand secours.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Beaucoup de rendez-vous et de réunions s'étaient déroulées tout au long de la journée dans son bureau. Et le silence qui régnait à présent lui faisait le plus grand bien. C'était une grande responsabilité que de coordonner une ville de cette ampleur, mais il était bien entouré. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose de l'économie mondiale d'avant l'an zéro mais le système simplifié qu'ils avaient mis en place après la catastrophe n'avait plus de secrets pour lui. Daniel avait passé des heures à lui montrer les ficelles diplomatiques dont il pouvait user et il s'était révélé un élève appliqué puisque les besoins étaient incontournables. Peut-être que par le passé il était un homme d'action mais à présent il avait appris à se battre dans d'autres fronts. Les coups du sort et le temps qui passe lui avaient enseigné que toute connaissance est bonne à prendre car on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir sera fait.

L'avenir... "Le passé est le secret de l'avenir" avait l'habitude de dire son ami Daniel pour expliquer la mission qu'il s'était fixé. Des équipes gérées par Daniel faisaient le tour du globe à la recherche de toute ruine ou document se rapportant aux anciennes civilisations. Elles consignaient la moindre trace du passé, méthodiquement, puis confrontaient leurs informations avec les sources extraplanétaires. On se devait de rectifier l'histoire tel qu'on la concevait avant l'an zéro à la lueur des nouvelles données apportées par l'interaction avec les autres races peuplant la Voie Lactée. Les générations futures ne devaient rien ignorer de ce qui avait été détruit et du cycle historique qui les avait conduit à la catastrophe.

Il détourna le regard de la baie vitrée et fixa le dossier qui reposait sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'y plonger. Non que les événements et les considérations qui y étaient développés ne l'intéressent pas, bien au contraire, mais la tension qui régnait dans les hautes sphères du peuple Jaffa avait le don de l'agacer. Il plaignait son vieil ami qui voyait que la liberté, que tant de vies avait coûté aux siens, s'évanouissait sous la menace d'une guerre civile. Les Jaffas n'étaient plus soumis à la volonté de leurs faux dieux mais ils croulaient sous le poids de l'ambition d'une minorité. Teal'C était parti pendant quelques temps sur Chulak avec le pretexte de profiter de Ryac et de ses petits enfants, loin des remous politiciens de Dakara, mais Jack savait que, en réalité, il projetait d'apaiser les tensions par le biais de rencontres secrètes.

Il fourra le dossier dans son attaché-case tout en cherchant mentalement quand il pourrait y jeter un coup d'oeil. Un bref regard sur la pendule lui apprit qu'il était temps de partir. Il mit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau et un lèger sourire s'imprima sur son visage fatigué. La photo datait mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé tous les deux. C'était juste après leur retour sur Terre et au bout d'interminables années à se tourner autour sans oser. Sur la photo il avait atteint sa soixantième année mais la clonation lui en faisait apparenter vingt-cing de moins. Sam était égale à leur première rencontre, au SGC, en 1997. Ils avaient franchi le pas juste après l'accident qui leur aurait coûté la vie sans l'intervention de la science asgard. La commotion pour lui avait été grande, quelques heures auparavant il était assuré d'une mort certaine et voilà que le miroir lui renvoyait son image, rajeunie et pleine de vie. On avait prétexté que le marqueur que l'on avait apposé à son code génétique avait empêché de donner à son nouveau corps l'âge escompté. Lorsqu'il argua que Carter, Teal'C et Daniel avaient été rajeunis eux aussi, bien que moins visiblement puisqu'ils étaient plus jeunes que lui, on lui répondit que ce n'était qu'une "petite réparation cellulaire" sans conséquence. Il comprit que si la clonation l'avait laissé à mi-chemin c'était pour lui donner une deuxième chance. Et il l'avait saisie. Le visage éberlué de Sam lorsqu'il entra dans son labo d'un pas décidé et l'avait embrassée sans plus de cérémonie lui vint à l'esprit. La surprise passée, elle avait glissé sa main dans les cheveux de Jack et l'avait ramené à elle brutalement pour un baiser qui ne s'acheva que parce qu'ils avaient besoin de respirer. Sam -Dieu qu'elle lui manquait- se trouvait dans l'ancienne Europe depuis une semaine où une équipe de chercheurs improvisés avaient réussi à dénicher des documents classés top secret d'avant l'an zéro.

Un signal sonore l'extirpa de ses souvenirs. Sur l'écran plat, l'image de Sam apparut au milieu de la neige électronique. New Hope était le summum de ce nouveau monde, mais la communication avec l'extérieur restait encore précaire, surtout vers l'ancienne Europe où juste des petits îlots de population s'étaient développés.

-Bonjour! Sa voix semblait vraiment lointaine, le son et l'image présentaient un décalage minime mais gênant.

-Salut! Le visage de Jack s'illumina à la vue de son épouse. Quelles sont les nouvelles?

-Nous avons trouvé des documents -l'image se brouilla puis revint peu à peu- anciens… technologie… restes archéologiques… intéressé Daniel. La communication se stabilisa pendant quelques secondes. Je rentre ce soir à huit heures. A ce... Les cheveux blonds et le regard bleu de la jeune femme s'évanouirent quand la communication se coupa.

Jack soupira, les yeux vrillés sur l'écran à présent envahi par la neige.

-Ces machins électroniques, tous les mêmes. On arrive à faire voler des navettes avec du jus de plantes et voilà que... Il fit un geste rageur de la main et se retourna. Il regrettait les galets asgards. Il sortit de son bureau en un coup de vent en emportant l'attache-case. Il aurait la suite plus tard.

Un doux murmure et quelques rires étouffés s'entendaient dans la salle. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'enfants à la garderie du soir. Deux groupes s'étaient constitués, les plus grands jouaient à un jeu de société tout en se racontant des blagues, les autres lisaient des bandes dessinées ou des romans adaptés à leur âge dans le coin bibliothèque. Au fond de la classe le petit Alex s'appliquait à dessiner, son regard chocolat courant sur la feuille et un petit morceau de langue entre ses dents. Concentré sur le tracé de ce qui semblait être une étrange bâtisse, il restait étranger à tout ce qui l'entourait. Selon sa maîtresse, il était très doué pour son jeune âge et montrait des aptitudes plus que remarquables pour apprendre quoi qu'on lui mit sous les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle acheva le tour de ses élèves et s'arrêta sur le plus jeune d'entre eux, elle crut rêver. Les "ébauches" du petit O'Neill étaient toujours beaucoup plus précises de ce qui était habituel chez les enfants de sept ans, mais cette fois-ci cela dépassait l'entendement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Alex?

L'enfant leva des yeux pétillants et pleins de malice vers Madame Chelsea.

-Je crois qu'on appelle ça un dessin, répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

L'institutrice soupira, ce gamin était très intelligent mais avait le même caractère que son père. Discipliné parfois, difficile à gérer à d'autres moments, mordant et très sarcastique dès qu'on le dérangeait dans une tâche prise à cœur. Et là, c'était apparemment le cas.

-D'où est-ce que tu sors ça? Dit-elle en lui montrant du doigt l'ensemble très net et organisé de courbes et de traits.

-De là. Il posa sa petite main sur sa tête. Papa et maman me disent que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination.

C'était peut-être vrai, mais la précision dont il faisait preuve –on pouvait même voir une écriture étrange mais tout à fait régulière sur les murs qu'il avait dessinés- était ahurissante. Sachant les antécédents familiaux, on lui avait dit de s'attendre à avoir un petit génie dans ses rangs. Néanmoins, sur cette feuille qu'il remplissait avec application il y avait bien plus que de la génialité. Il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait à catégoriser. Il était temps d'en parler avec ses parents. Dans une semaine, lors de la journée portes ouvertes, elle leur en toucherait deux mots.

Malgré les catastrophes et avancées technologiques, une chose ne changerait jamais: le retard que prenaient les avions. Et Jack n'était guère patient, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sam. Alex, lui, avait trouvé mieux à faire que de se lamenter. Après un copieux en-cas à la cafétéria, il avait trouvé les bras de son père tellement confortables qu'il s'y était niché pour dormir. Mais il ne dormirait pas longtemps si l'estomac de Jack continuait de se plaindre de la sorte. Rien de pire après une journée d'entretiens et de paperasse qu'une attente de plus de deux heures le ventre vide.

-J'aurais dû prendre quelque chose moi aussi...

Il soupira puis redressa Alex dont le poids se faisait sentir.

-Shatiis. Le mot s'échappa dans un murmure.

Jack regarda son fils endormi. Il devait sûrement rêver. Alex avait une imagination fertile. Pourtant, la sonorité du mot l'avait interpellé. Il secoua la tête, ce devait être un de ces mondes ou un quelconque personnage qu'il s'amusait à inventer lors de ses jeux.

-Shatiis Edon…

«Le vol en provenance de la vieille Europe vient d'atterrir»

Les mots d'Alex se perdirent dans la mélopée assourdissante des annonces d'arrivées et de départs divers qui déferla sur le hall du petit aéroport. Jack se leva, Alex toujours endormi dans ses bras, afin de s'approcher des passagers de retour. Sam apparut dans son champ de vision à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Dès qu'elle sentit le regard chocolat de son mari se poser sur elle la fatigue accumulée durant toute son absence s'évanouit.

-Tu m'as manquée.

Malgré le temps, elle était toujours étonnée de la douceur qu'il prodiguait à son égard, tellement éloignée de l'image d'autorité qu'il véhiculait d'habitude.

-Toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Elle eut du mal à quitter les lèvres de son compagnon mais ce dernier mit fin à leur baiser à contre-coeur, trop pressé de retrouver leur nid douillet et l'intimité de leur foyer.

-Allons-y, je suis sûr que tu as une tonne de choses à me raconter, et ce petit bonhomme commence à se faire lourd.

-Shatiis, shatiis.

Les yeux de Sam passèrent de Jack à Alex, toujours endormi, puis ils retournèrent vers son époux, une interrogation muette dans le regard.

-Oh, tu sais. Ce doit être un de ces personnages qu'il se plaît à inventer pour ses histoires rocambolesques. Mais je dois dire que la sonorité m'est familière.

-Tu joues souvent avec lui, réplica Sam tout en caressant les cheveux blonds et indisciplinés de son fils.

-Mouais, ce doit être ça, dit Jack d'un ton détaché. Mais ce mot lui était pourtant étrangement familier.

Daniel et cinq autres archéologues tentaient de dégager quelque chose d'utilisable des restes d'un temple au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne. Pour y parvenir, ils avaient profité d'une clairière provoquée par un impact assez important qui avait rendu stérile une parcelle de deux hectares juste à côté des ruines. Après, la nature avait repris ses droits et il avait fallu débroussailler. Ils transpiraient, étaient encrassés et des égratignures zébraient les bras de Daniel et de ses compagnons d'infortune mais ils continuaient, mus par la détermination qu'affichait le jeune homme. Il avait un pressentiment sur ce lieu, il était sûr de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant malgré que les ruines semblaient de peu d'importance. Et son flaire ne le trompait jamais, enfin, presque. Pourquoi plusieurs tirs de chasseurs étaient venus s'encastrer dans ces ruines? Par simple jeu, probablement. Peut-être que dans l'euphorie accompagnant la destruction de la Terre ils s'étaient amusés à faire des cartons sur n'importe quoi. Mais pourquoi ici? Aucune aire de population suffisamment importante n'était recensée dans les environs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il continuait à débroussailler systématiquement jusqu'à ce que sa machette heurta quelquechose de dur. Il fit appel à ses compagnons afin de nettoyer exclusivement la zone où il se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'au milieu des débris ils dégagèrent une stèle chue qui le laissa sans voix. L'écriture ressemblait étrangement à celle des Anciens mais présentait quelques variations. Pendant des heures il continuèrent à soulever des blocs de pierre et à les examiner, un par un, à la recherche d'autres indices.

Alex ne s'était révéillé que pour embrasser sa mère et enfiler son pyjama. A présent, il dormait à poings fermés à l'étage. Jack s'était laissé choir sur le canapé après avoir mis le repas à rechauffer. Sam, après avoir défait ses bagages, alla s'assoir auprès de lui. Elle sortit un paquet de photos de sa besace appuyée au canapé sous le regard insistant de son mari puis le lui tendit.

-Tu sais, il y a d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire en cet instant que de regarder des photos... Jack s'amusait avec les cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur le dos de sa compagne.

-Jack! Tu es un pervers.

-Quoi? Mais je crève de faim moi! Tu as toujours les idées mal placées, réplica-t-il faussement outragé. Puis, taquin, il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à ce que la bouche de Sam soit à portée de ses lèvres. Mais je dois avouer que cette idée me plaît... Il prit Sam par la taille et la coucha lentement sur le canapé. Ses lèvres commencèrent à se promener sur la peau soyeuse de son cou et Sam, malgré les sensations que cela éveillait en elle, sortit une photo et la lui planta sous les yeux.

L'effet fut immédiat. Jack arrêta sa douce torture et lui arracha la photo des mains. Un nom, "Docteur Charles Bessancourt". Une date, "12 septembre 2022", juste avant la catastrophe. Un lieu, "forêt amazonienne", plutôt vague. Et une séquence de nombres, une fréquence hertzienne. Jusque là, rien de très impressionnant. Mais la photo que Sam avait prise était la copie d'un dessin comme les archéologues aiment à les faire. Un artéfact, de toute évidence extraterrestre, y était représenté. Puis une inscription, et la langue utilisée n'était pas inconnue ni de Jack ni de Sam. Il s'agissait de la même langue dans laquelle on écrivait les coordonnées des destinations à travers de la porte des étoiles.


	3. Chapter 3

NEW HOPE

TROISIEME CHAPITRE:

LA NOUVELLE MENACE

Des Jaffas couraient, les lances brandies vers l'entrée de l'alkesh qui était tombé du ciel. Exerçant une parabole, le vaisseau s'était écrasé sans avoir pu ralentir sa chute. Ce n'était pas un vaisseau rebelle, il n'en portait pas les couleurs, mais ici on avait l'habitude de voir arriver des engins volés par des Jaffas s'étant extirpés au joug des faux dieux et venus des quatre coins de la Voie Lactée. Ils arrêtèrent leur course lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec un sifflement d'air confiné. Puis une main vint s'appuyer sur l'encadrement, une main ensanglantée appartenant à un jaffa vacillant. Son regard hagard se posa sur toutes ces silhouettes troubles qui étaient venues jusqu'à sa portée. Les lances continuèrent à l'avoir en joue, lui et l'ouverture du vaisseau, mais personne d'autre n'en sortit. Alors, on s'avança, avec réserve, cherchant à savoir s'il fallait se méfier d'un être semblant mal en point. L'inconnu tenta alors de se redresser quelque peu, sans y parvenir, puis finit par s'écrouler. Oubliant la méfiance du premier instant, on réincorpora l'étranger suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'adresser à ceux qui l'entouraient. Le torse relevé et le plus commodément assis possible au vu des circonstances il reprit ses esprits et se disposa à délivrer le message dont il était porteur.

-Je dois parler... L'étranger essayait de reprendre son souffle... à Teal'C... Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Teal'C passa la porte des étoiles le soir même. Il était tard, il avait de très mauvaises nouvelles et il fallait qu'il en informe O'Neill au plus vite. Dix minutes en transport terrestre –il trouvait quelque chose d'apaisant à ce type de transport que l'aérien ne lui apportait pas- le séparaient de la maison familiale. Trajet qu'il fit dans le temps escompté. Il appuya sur l'interphone en voyant la lumière filtrer à travers les persiennes du salon.

A l'intérieur, Jack et Sam en étaient à des activités plus intéressantes, lorsqu'ils furent dérangés par la sonnette. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire râler Jack, protestations auxquelles les lèvres de Sam mirent fin. La sonnette retentit encore, cette fois plus pressante. Et ils durent laisser leurs ébats à plus tard. Jack appuya sur le canal sonore de l'interphone pendant que Sam se rhabillait.

-Oui! Hurla-t-il furieux.

-Teal'C... La voix monocorde du jaffa calma le courroux de son ami. Quiconque ne connaissant pas le jaffa, n'aurait rien décelé dans le ton employé pour ce seul et unique mot mais pour O'Neill, l'homme qui avait fait en sorte de soustraire le colosse à la peau d'ébène aux rangs d'Apophis, cela ne présageait rien de bon;

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack appuyait sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte. Sans aucun commentaire à propos du dérangement, il fit entrer son ami, sachant pertinemment que le Jaffa ne viendrait pas à des heures tardives que si l'urgence l'y contraignait.

Il fut direct et précis, pas de superflu. Égal à lui-même.

-Des sources rebelles m'ont informé de qu'un grand maître goa'uld voulait donner le coup de grâce à la Tauri. Il a développé une arme très puissante et il s'apprête à détruire la planète entière.

Comme depuis toujours lorsqu'on annonçait des nouvelles désastreuses, les deux époux cherchèrent dans le regard de l'autre un quelconque espoir. Mais quel espoir y avait-il pour une planète qui venait à peine de se sortir de la boue? Toutes leurs défenses avaient été anéanties par les troupes d'Erin'shah. Ils n'avaient plus d'E2PZ pour réactiver l'avant-poste de l'Antarctique. Ils avaient bien développé une petite flotte, mais elle était dérisoire face à la puissance de feu que les mots de Teal'C laissaient supposer. De plus, parmi les survivants on ne comptait pas énormément de pilotes ni de militaires capables de faire face à une horde de Jaffas armés et surentraînés. Quoi qu'il en soit, si ce nouveau goa'uld avait développé une arme assez puissante pour réduire au néant une planète entière, quelle importance. Si leur alliés ne pouvaient les aider, il ne leur restait qu'une alternative. Fuir, quitter leur Terre d'origine pour aller vers le site Alpha avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et tout recommencer, une fois de plus.

-Ça faisait longtemps... Grommela Jack en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé. Il regardait le bord de son t-shirt et tirait sur l'étiquette. Dans sa précipitation il l'avait enfilé à l'envers. Sam et Teal'C le dévisageaient, sans rien dire, attendant peut-être qu'une idée salvatrice surgisse. Sentant les regards rivés sur lui il releva la tête.

-Quoi?

Jack eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là. Il tenta de joindre les Asgards, en vain. Ils devaient certainement régler une quelconque affaire avec les Réplicateurs ou un autre pseudo-grand-maître surexcité. De toutes façons, si leur apparition se faisait au même moment que la dernière fois, il valait mieux qu'ils ne viennent pas ou Jack serait plus rapide que leur décrépitude génétique. Les Jaffas et les Tokras étaient bien trop occupés à se tirer dans les pattes pour parvenir à coordonner une action défensive. Ils avaient promis leur aide, mais séparément. C'était mieux que rien, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Teal'C avait dit qu'ils disposaient d'une douzaine de jours, peut-être moins, devant eux. Cela faisait entre 10 et 12 millions de personnes à faire passer par la porte des étoiles tous les jours... Après en avoir informé les autres dirigeants, Jack commençait déjà à planifier les premiers départs pour le site Alpha du lendemain. L'annonce de l'arrivée du Goa'uld se ferait tôt le matin, il comptait que les deux cent mille habitants de New Hope seraient prêts à midi et leur départ effectif se ferait immédiatement. Nuit et jour les navettes se succéderaient, le temps pressait et Jack craignait les débordements qui pouvaient causer des retards fatals. Il fallait tout régler comme du papier à musique et l'ancien militaire alternait entre communications avec les autres autorités terriennes et tentatives pour joindre les Asgards.

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Un mince filet de lumière filtrait à travers les volets de la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres fluorescents du réveil. Cinq heures et demie. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures. En voyant le jour naissant et en sentant le calme qui régnait, on aurait eu du mal à croire qu'une menace terrible pesait de nouveau sur la Terre. Un soupir, mélange d'énervement et de lassitude, s'échappa de ses lèvres à demi closes. Il tenta de se lever mais Sam l'enserrait fermement, ses bras autour de son torse et la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Un sourire furtif apparut un instant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il caressa les cheveux soyeux qui se répandaient sur sa poitrine. Beaucoup de matins avaient commencé ainsi ces dernières années, dans le calme, la sérénité, la tranquillité et le bien-être. Qu'en serait-il dans une quinzaine de jours? Les survivants avaient donné corps et âme pour tout reconstruire, allait-on leur ravir ce pourquoi ils avaient tant lutté? Un mouvement infime, la cadence régulière de la respiration s'altéra.

-Il nous reste plus de dix jours... Dit Sam en levant vers lui des yeux encore lourds d'un sommeil trop bref.

-Dix jours... C'est plus que ce que nous avons eu dans certaines occasions. Il faudrait que je remette ma tête dans un de ces machins des Anciens, puis qu'on vole ou qu'on construise toute une flotte d'engins ultra-sophistiqués et qu'on clone tous les militaires qu'on puisse trouver. On est un peu justes, mais on peut y arriver. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Que dormir peu ne te réussit pas. Tu deviens sarcastique.

-Avoue que la situation s'y prête.

Sam se redressa et l'embrassa avant de quitter le lit. En passant devant la chambre voisine de la leur elle eut un regard pour son fils, tranquillement endormi. Il jouissait d'un cadre de vie propice à son é les affres de la guerre et la mémoire de la catastrophe survenue avant sa naissance n'étaient pas de ses rêves. Elle ne souhaitait pas à son enfant les soubresauts et tremblements qui accompagnaient les visions d'épouvante qui faisaient partie des siens.

Teal'C était resté près de la porte des étoiles afin de recevoir les nouvelles que ses contacts pouvaient lui faire parvenir tout en aidant ses amis terriens. Le géant à la peau d'ébène avait toujours été d'une efficacité redoutable et Jack appréciait sa compagnie et son expérience. Tokras et Jaffas l'informaient régulièrement de la position de la flotte et tentaient de connaître l'identité de la nouvelle menace. Des Jaffas avaient été capturés par les rebelles mais leurs symboles étaient hétéroclites et ne donnaient aucun détail particulier à propos de leur Maître. On n'avait donc pu brosser qu'un portrait abstrait du Goa'uld et on en ignorait même le nom. Des Tokras avaient essayé d'infiltrer la base où commençaient à se regrouper les forces ennemies mais le temps manquait, une dizaine de jours ne suffiraient pas pour gagner la confiance et gravir des échelons dans la hiérarchie. Les Jaffas avaient développé une forte activité dans le domaine du sabotage et du pilonnage des chantiers stellaires. Ils avaient ainsi diminué en certaine mesure la flotte goa'uld mais lors de ces missions ils avaient subi des pertes qui devraient les handicaper pour la suite des opérations. Les Asgards ne donnaient toujours pas de signes de vie. Sur Terre les transports venus des autres noyaux de population -United Europe, la République de l'Asie Renaissante, Maghreb II…- se succédaient. Mais partout, on rencontrait des difficultés pour expatrier les gens habitant hors des zones urbaines. Et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait. Bien que la plupart des rescapés s'étaient regroupés dans les grands pôles de population, d'autres avaient préféré une vie à l'écart de la modernité. Jack lui-même, si on ne lui avait collé le poste de chef de la sécurité planétaire et d'Administrateur de New Hope, serait volontiers parti avec sa petite famille hors de l'agitation de la nouvelle agglomération. En sept ans on avait considérablement développé les structures des grandes villes et de leurs réseaux de villages. Partout dans le monde, on disposait de moyens de transport hors circuit urbain, les habitants pourraient parvenir jusqu'à la porte sans trop de difficultés. Le problème résidait dans le fait que d'autres avaient adopté un style de vie plus simple, très proche de la nature, croyant que la catastrophe était une punition qu'on leur envoyait pour s'être écartés de la vraie voie de l'Humanité, celle d'une parfaite harmonie avec les éléments. Des gens n'ayant ni électricité ni aucun autre moyen énergétique, donc sans aucun moyen de savoir ce qui risquait d'arriver dans les jours à venir et des structures sociales sectaires. Les trouver s'avérait une tâche très difficile sans le concours des Asgards. Les convaincre de quitter la Terre serait encore une autre paire de manches.


	4. Chapter 4

NEW HOPE

CHAPITRE IV:

UN ETRANGE MESSAGE

Dans la brume il marchait. Il marchait sans savoir où il allait. Un pied devant l'autre, pas à pas, à chaque fois avec un peu plus d'assurance. Ses idées floues au début, devenaient de plus en plus claires au fur et à mesure qu'il se débarrassait de tout le superflu. Pouvoir, Argent, Violence, Ignorance devinrent peu à peu Humilité, Spiritualité, Défense et Connaissance de soi-même et de tout ce qui l'entourait. L'enfant devenait peu à peu, pas à pas, un adulte. La brume se dissipait, il pouvait déjà voir quatre silhouettes assises. On l'attendait, depuis très longtemps. Un siège était libre et il était pour lui.

Mettre les siens en sécurité.

Un côté et son opposé. De Shatiis à Edontha. D'Edontha à Shatiis. Se défendre.

Une nouvelle race. Un enfant qui apprendra à réfléchir pour grandir. Penser pour devenir.

On le renvoya marcher dans la brume mais son chemin était désormais tracé. Son siège gardé.

D'Edontha à Shatiis. De Shatiis à Edontha. Un côté et son opposé.

Jack O'Neill remua dans son sommeil. Dans la chambre contiguë à celle des époux, Alex en faisait de même.

De Shatiis à Edontha.

**J – 12**

Dès l'aube le communiqué apparut dans chaque écran de la ville, dans chaque maison qui s'évéillait avec le pépiement des oiseaux, remplaçant le journal télévisé ou les émissions matinales consacrées aux enfants. Le message d'un Jack O'Neill fatigué et sombre passait en boucle, les incitant à faire vite mais bien, sans heurts. La surprise passée, les new hopers suivinrent les recommandations de l'ancien militaire. Ils étaient prêts pour une telle éventualité, le passé leur avait donné une leçon que nul ne pouvait oublier et la mémoire d'événements qu'ils ne voulaient pas revivre. Malgré quelques incidents isolés, tout se passa comme prévu. Et un flot démoralisé traversa la porte des étoiles.

Jack et Sam étaient restés près de la porte des étoiles afin de veiller au bon déroulement de l'évacuation. Des membres de la sécurité planètaire assistés d'une vigntaine de volontaires canalisaient le flux continu d'habitants venus de toutes parts. Tout se passait comme convenu, pour l'instant. O'Neill savait que tôt ou tard ils rencontreraient des problèmes qu'il faudrait solutionner car le temps pressait et faire passer douze millions de personnes, certaines plus réticentes que d'autres, n'était pas une mince affaire. Des problèmes il y en aurait, le tout c'était d'être prêt lorsqu'ils se présenteraient.

En fin d'après-midi il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelle des Asgards.

Daniel arriva chez lui exténué. Ils avaient remué tout le site de fond en comble, et tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver c'était un fragment de frise et un dallage au symbolisme hermétique qu'il faudrait comparer avec d'autres sources. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photo du fragment de frise et en lit les signes une fois encore. Trois syllabes pour un mot qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé du grand salon et put, enfin, enlever ses chaussures. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier tout en bénissant à l'avance la douche qui l'attendait et les vêtements frais qu'il allait enfiler. Daniel Jackson n'était pas un maniac de l'hygiène et du confort, il avait passé une année sur Abydos sans qu'il regrettât un seul instant la commodité du monde monderne, mais il avait appris à apprécier New Hope et ce que cette nouvelle ville hybride avait à lui offrir.

Ses paupières commençaient à s'alourdir comme la lumière du crépuscule baignait son visage. Il se fit violence et se leva avec peine, il dormirait mieux en étant propre. Après quelques heures de sommeil il reprendrait ses notes, peut-être y trouverait-il un indice pour comprendre le sens de ces glyphes. Comme il allait emprunter l'escalier menant au premier étage, quelque chose dans la limite de son champ de vision l'interpella; Un clignotement sur l'écran plat de son salon lui indiqua qu'il avait deux messages. A contrecoeur, il chercha la télécommande sous le fouillis de documents, livres et magazines divers entassés sur sa table basse. Il finit par la trouver derrière un des coussins du canapé. Il appuya sur un bouton et la lecture s'enclencha. Le premier était celui que tout New Hope avait vu depuis son réveil. Daniel regardait son écran, abasourdi; et la fatigue accumulée s'évanouit aussitôt. Le cauchemar se répétait, une fois encore. Le deuxième message laissa apparaître un Jack décoiffé et visiblement fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes couraient sous ses yeux habituellement pétillants de malice. Son visage avenant était empreint de gravité, la gravité d'un homme qui voit les ombres du passé revenir assombrir un avenir radieux. Il lui demandait de les rejoindre au plus vite à son bureau..

L'éclairage s'échappant des grandes baies vitrées découpait la silhouette du bureau de l'administrateur dans la nuit de New Hope. La ville, entièrement dans le noir, avait été abandonnée par ses habitants à la mi-journée. Dans cette tranquillité inquiétante, les voix émanaient étrangement d'une des fenêtres ouvertes. A l'intérieur, cinq personnes mobilisaient leurs cellules grises et mettaient leurs déductions en commun pour sauver ce que les habitants avaient été obligés de laisser derrière eux;

Jack avait l'habitude de décrocher dès qu'il voyait que Daniel commençait à gesticuler. C'était mauvais signe. Cela voulait dire «je vais me lancer dans une explication ultra longue, super lourde et hyper tordue». Des superlatifs à s'en donner à cœur joie. Une joie soporifique quelques fois, agaçante beaucoup d'autres. Mais aujourd'hui il restait attentif, tout comme Sam, Teal'C et Alex, qui avait voulu rester avec ses parents tandis que tout New Hope avait traversé la porte des étoiles.

-Et voilà que tout à coup je tombe sur un fragment de frise. Daniel regardait le public réduit suspendu à ses lèvres tout en marquant une pause pour maintenir le suspense.

-Daniel accouchez! Jack était très impatient, mais c'était une impatience curieuse, sans une once de lassitude.

-Elle était écrite dans la langue des anciens.

-Comme pour la porte oncle Daniel?

-Oui Alex, comme pour la porte.

Sam se leva de son siège et contourna la table pour prendre la petite enveloppe contenant la photo qu'elle avait montrée à Jack la veille.

-Regardez ça.

-Sam, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de…

-Pour l'amour du ciel Daniel, taisez-vous et regardez cette fichue photo! s'exclama Jack qui perdait patience.

Devant l'entêtement de son ami, Daniel ouvrit l'enveloppe et se figea devant ce qu'elle représentait.

-Mon Dieu… Il faut que j'y retourne.

Daniel prenait déjà la tangente lorsque Jack l'arrêta, s'interposant entre lui et la porte.

-Hé, Hé! Mais où est-ce que vous allez comme ça?

-Jack je dois y retourner, il y a quelque chose là-bas, c'est sûr. Il faut que je le trouve. C'est peut-être la seule chance que nous avons de sauver la planète.

-Mais je suis d'accord avec vous. Il entoura les épaules de son ami et l'accompagna vers le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Asseyez-vous et expliquez à ces esprits obtus que nous sommes ce qui vous fait dire cela.

-Oui, euh, voyons. Il disposa les deux photos, celle de la frise et celle de l'artéfact sur la table pour que chacun puisse les voir le mieux possible puis remit en place ses lunettes. Ça c'est le fragment que j'ai trouvé sur le site…

-Daniel, j'ai dit obtus, pas idiots.

Sam donna un coup de coude à Jack. Celui-ci la regarda faussement vexé.

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'y ai trouvé. Sur le coup je n'ai pas vraiment réagi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais ça.

-Ça quoi?

-Jack! Le mot surgit à l'unisson des bouches de Sam et Daniel.

-Papa, laisse-le finir où le grand maître goa'uld viendra et nous serons encore là.

-Donc je disais que ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais vu ça dans cette zone. Pour répondre à votre question, Jack, il s'agit d'un dallage qui couvre à peu près la moitié du sol. Mais ce dallage n'est pas uniforme, on y parle d'un chemin vers le salut et la connaissance, mais cela était toujours indiqué dans la langue du peuple qui avait bâti le temple. Or, nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé. Pas de passage secret ni autre chose qui puisse nous conduire dans un couloir ou une antichambre, rien. J'ai fini par croire que c'était une sorte de message symbolique. A présent que j'ai pu étudier les restes du temple que les Goa'ulds ont pris le soin de détruire en pleine zone amazonienne, il est clair qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une antichambre puisque tout le temple a été rasé.

-Cela ne peut se trouver que sous terre.

-C'est exact Teal'C. Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus important. Dès que j'ai vu la photo que Sam a apportée et qui faisait partie des travaux du docteur Bessancourt, là, tout est devenu clair.

Jack s'abstint de dire que rien n'était clair pour lui. Vu la tête des autres, il en était de même pour eux.

-Je sais à quoi sert cet artéfact. Du doigt il signala les inscriptions qui se trouvaient sur une des faces. Il y a deux mots. Le premier, «claubus» qui, je pense, signifie clé et le deuxième qui indique le lieu, «Sh…»

-De Shatiis. Jack prononça le mot presque inconsciemment.

-À Edontha. Alex sembla troublé, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire cela.

-Oui, c'est bien Shatiis. Daniel regarda Jack perplexe, celui-ci regardait son fils, confus. Comment le savez-vous?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est sorti comme ça. En fait c'est toute une phrase qui m'est venue à l'esprit, apparemment Alex pensait la même chose. De Shatiis à Edontha.

-C'était dans un rêve.

L'enfant ne pouvait quitter son père des yeux. Jack semblait terrorisé, tout comme sa mère.

-Pour moi aussi. Cette nuit. J'ai rêvé que je marchais dans la brume et petit à petit tout semblait s'éclaircir. Alors quatre silhouettes, dont j'ai cru vaguement reconnaître un Nox et un asgard…

-Il ressemblait beaucoup à Thor.

-Oui, Alex, comme Thor. Les deux autres je ne les ai pas reconnues. Mais elles n'étaient pas pareilles.

-Ils étaient assis et ils ont dit que l'autre siège était pour nous.

-Nous? Daniel savait qu'Alex malgré son jeune âge ne faisait pas de telles fautes de grammaire. Jack, vous avez bien dit que vous étiez seul.

-Oui, mais Alex a raison. Ils me parlaient comme s'ils s'adressaient à plusieurs personnes.

-Pas à des personnes O'Neill, à toute une race.

-Je crois que Teal'C a raison. Sam regarda Daniel, comme pour chercher à savoir si ce qu'elle pensait était dans le vrai. C'était le Conseil des Quatre Races.


	5. Chapter 5

NEW HOPE

CINQUIEME CHAPITRE:

EVACUATION

Le premier transport pour l'évacuation en provenance de United Europe devait arriver dans un peu plus de deux heures. En pleine nuit. Et Jack en avait profité pour aller faire un petit somme avant. Il était exténué. Sam aurait voulu en faire autant mais cela lui était impossible. Elle pensa à un verre de lait chaud, ce qui ne manquait pas de la détendre. Jack émit un léger grognement lorsqu'elle échappa à son étreinte. Instinctivement celui-ci chercha un coussin pour la remplacer.

La porte de la chambre d'Alex était entrouverte. Une légère lumière irisée s'échappait de la veilleuse éclairant le visage de l'enfant d'éclats nacrés. Elle aurait voulu lui donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère, d'ailleurs elle avait voulu en parler avec Jack le soir même où Teal'C leur avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Ils devraient attendre encore, attendre pour tout recommencer, une fois de plus. Mais ce serait différent, ce ne serait plus vraiment chez eux malgré la ressemblance entre la Terre et le Site Alpha.

Les mots de Daniel lui revinrent à l'esprit pendant que son mug tournait dans le micro-ondes. Il y avait peut-être une autre base des Anciens sur Terre. C'était leur seul espoir. Daniel et Teal'C étaient repartis immédiatement vers le site. Sam ingurgita lentement son lait chaud pendant que son esprit commençait à trouver une certaine torpeur. Le sommeil ne tarderait pas à venir. Un frisson froid la parcourut malgré le liquide quasi bouillant et elle remonta les escaliers. Puis elle entendit un murmure. Elle se trouvait dans l'interstice de leur chambre et celle d'Alex. Les mêmes mots, dans deux bouches différentes.

-De Shatiis à Edontha. De Shattis à Edontha.

Le sommeil partit, d'un coup. Le même rêve. Elle s'approcha de Jack, sa voix adulte était plus claire que celle d'Alex, ses mots plus articulés. «De Shatiis à Edontha» puis ce fut le silence pendant quelques secondes. Il reprit, «se défendre», «une nouvelle race», puis ce fut de nouveau le silence. «De Shatiis à Edontha», «un côté et son opposé».

Jack O'Neill remua dans son sommeil. Dans la chambre contiguë à celle des époux, Alex en faisait de même.

Après avoir tout consigné sur une feuille, Sam dévala les escaliers le plus vite possible et connecta son communicateur. Cette fois-ci Daniel avait pris un prototype que Sam avait conçu. S'il fonctionnait bien elle pourrait le joindre. Et cela marcha. Moins d'une minute avait passé lorsque les visages de Daniel et Teal'C, qui n'étaient pas encore parvenus au site, apparurent sur l'écran.

-Sam, que se passe-t-il?

-Daniel, je crois que Jack et Alex ont fait le même rêve que la nuit dernière. J'ai consigné les quelques mots que j'ai pu discerner.

-Très bonne idée. Dites-les moi, peut-être que cela pourra nous aider.

-«De Shatiis à Edontha».

-Oui, donc cela se confirme. On dirait qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de trajet, qu'un site est en relation avec l'autre. Nous avons Shatiis, il faut trouver Edontha. Puis? Daniel avait pris son petit carnet et notait tout en réfléchissant.

-«se défendre».

-Se défendre, se défendre… La fois où Jack avait utilisé l'arme des anciens dans le poste avancé, il n'avait détruit que les vaisseaux goa'uld et les super soldats malgré la puissance phénoménale de l'arme. Le Prométhée était dans la trajectoire et fut contourné, tout comme les X-302.

-Oui, il avait choisi les cibles. Il avait fait en sorte de nous défendre.

-Peut-être que nous trouverons de quoi nous défendre aussi cette fois-ci.

-Espérons-le Daniel. Mais une arme comme celle que le maître goa'uld a développée doit être très puissante…

-Oui. Euh, Sam, c'est tout?

-Non, après il a dit «une nouvelle race».

-Nouvelle. Là j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. Si nous, les humains, sommes destinés à être un jour la cinquième race c'est grâce à une évolution, pas vraiment à quelque chose de nouveau.

Une lumière brilla dans le regard de Teal'C qui restait concentré en pilotant pendant qu'il écoutait.

-Il y a bien quelque chose de nouveau. O'Neill a du naquadah dans le sang.

-Mais oui, Teal'C, vous avez raison. Sam aussi d'ailleurs, tout comme Alex. Des humains avec des traces de naquadah.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais si ce rêve ou message était destiné à Jack et à Alex, pourquoi pas à moi aussi? Il doit y avoir autre chose.

-Jack a bien eu la connaissance des anciens à deux reprises.

-Oui mais les examens qu'il a fait après n'ont révélé aucun changement, du moins d'ordre physiologique.

-Et de toutes façons Alex n'a jamais été en contact avec une bibliothèque des anciens.

-Peut-être que les connaissances n'ont jamais été vraiment extraites du cerveau d'O'Neill.

-Teal'C, si c'était le cas Jack serait mort à présent, ou du moins cela aurait refait surface. Daniel ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

-Peut-être. Sam, elle, croyait comprendre. Je pense que ce que Teal'C veut dire c'est que Thor n'a pas pu les extraire. Il les a peut-être, comment dire, compressées et archivées.

-Comme pour un ordinateur?

-Oui, tout à fait.

-Et pour Alex?

-Une sorte de mémoire génétique comme pour les Goa'ulds.

-Mouais. Je ne sais pas. Cela fait plus de vingt quatre heures que Jack et Alex ont fait ce rêve. Si l'influence des anciens était vraiment là ils devraient à présent lâcher ça et là quelques mots en ancien, non?

-Oui, du moins c'était le cas pour Jack. Mais cette fois-ci cela semble rester inconscient, d'ailleurs le phénomène ne se manifeste que dans leurs rêves.

-C'est ce que je souhaite de tout cœur.

-Moi aussi. Si jamais ce n'était pas quelque chose de ponctuel et que les connaissances reprenaient trop de place dans leurs cerveaux, sans Thor rien ne pourrait les sauver. Les yeux de Sam s'embuèrent, les larmes apparaissant déjà.

-Sam, tout se passera bien, murmura Daniel. Rien d'autre?

Elle essuya ses yeux du revers de la main et regarda sa feuille.

-Il a répété une fois de plus «De Shatiis à Edontha» puis il a dit «un côté et son opposé».

-Un côté et son opposé. Le bien et le mal, peut-être.

-Je crois que vous cherchez midi à quatorze heures Daniel. Jack descendit les escaliers, les cheveux en bataille et toujours en pyjama, et se laissa aller sur le fauteuil à côté de Sam. Laissez donc le symbolisme pendant quelques instants et voyez la chose plus simplement. «Un côté et son opposé», je pense que cela se rapporte à Shatiis et Edontha, l'un est le côté et l'autre son opposé ou dans le sens inverse, d'un point de vue géographique.

-Nous avons donc Shatiis, et un autre point, dont nous ne connaissons pas l'emplacement, qui est Edontha, et qui doit se trouver aux antipodes de l'autre. Il faudrait jeter un coup d'œil aux archives que vous avez établies et voir si cela concorde avec un autre site archéologique dont les caractéristiques seraient similaires. La voix de Sam s'était animée, la petite lueur d'espoir commençait à grandir.

-Je m'en charge.


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW HOPE**

**CHAPITRE VI:**

**UNE HISTOIRE DE BIP**

Lorsque Jack revint après avoir accompagné les réfugiés de United Europe vers le site Alpha, il trouva son fils assis, concentré. Il devait certainement dévorer un des vieux manuels d'histoire que Daniel parvenait à dénicher. Il en était friand malgré son jeune âge et les plus anciennes cultures étaient devenues son mets le plus apprécié. .

-Salut Alex!

L'enfant se leva et sauta sur son père, heureux de son retour anticipé.

-Papa! Maman m'a dit que tu ne rentrerais que ce soir.

-Ouais, mais les Européens ont été très sages et rapides, du coup et j'ai pu partir avant.

-Jack? Sam sortit de la cuisine, un tablier encrassé et le visage passablement enfariné. Elle s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa brièvement.

-Tu te bagarrais encore avec le dessert? Il passa un doigt sur le nez de Sam afin d'en enlever quelques copeaux de farine.

-Je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons à nouveau manger convenablement, alors j'ai décidé de faire un petit effort.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux maman.

Sam sourit tendrement à Alex et le prit par la main. Ils allèrent vers la cuisine tandis que Jack posait son dossier sur la table et se débarrassait de ses chaussures toujours dans le salon. Il pouvait entendre les rires de sa famille, c'était bien le seul son d'origine humaine que l'on puisse percevoir dans tout New Hope. En l'espace de quelques heures, le fleuron de la nouvelle civilisation terrienne était devenu une ville fantôme, habitée par chats errants et chiens oubliés. C'était vraiment dommage, avoir relevé la tête et construit une ville modèle comme celle-ci, et devoir tout laisser derrière soi car un Goa'ould venu de Dieu sait où, avait envie de les achever. Il était tellement fatigué… fatigué de recommencer. Heureusement que Sam et Alex étaient là. Il devait se battre pour eux.

Malgré son envie d'aller se reposer, il reprit un des dossiers qu'il avait apportés avec lui. Quelques détails à propos des arrivées de réfugiés de Maghreb II et de la République d'Asie Renaissante restaient à régler et, puisque la porte des étoiles était sur le territoire de New Hope, cela faisait partie de son travail. Il avait dû chercher des volontaires parmi les pilotes déjà arrivés afin qu'ils prennent les avions laissés par les premières vagues de migrants, les moyens de transport de Maghreb II et d'Asie Renaissante n'étaient pas suffisants. La menace était bien trop grande pour perdre du temps en tergiversations innécessaires. Loin étaient les années où SG1 traversait la porte des étoiles pour explorer des planètes de l'autre côté de l'univers. A présent, et c'était bien le cas de le dire, ses préoccupations étaient beaucoup plus terre à terre. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'un serpent vienne leur couper l'herbe sous le pied, maintenant que de nouvelles civilisations, purgées des anciennes rivalités, réussissaient à former un ensemble riche et diversifié mais solidaire. Bien sûr, au bout de cinq ans on ne pouvait en aucun cas dire que tout était réglé, mais il était irréfutable que la nouvelle société terrienne se formait sur de très solides bases, où la connaissance de l'autre, la tolérance de tous les rites –du moment qu'ils ne portaient atteinte aux libertés fondamentales-, la solidarité entre peuples et l'osmose entre l'homme et son environnement étaient les axes centraux. L'égalité de chances était telle –puisque tout le monde avait tout perdu- que la délinquance était presque inexistante. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire, tellement de gens à instruire, quel que soit l'âge et le sexe de l'individu, que le chômage n'était qu'un lointain souvenir d'une société capitaliste, vouée à la productivité et au gain. Pour l'instant la nouvelle Terre n'était pas sujette à ce genre d'aléas. On produisait ce qui était nécessaire, on échangeait des produits dont on avait le savoir-faire, contre d'autres qui étaient rares mais indispensables. Une sorte de chaîne de dépendance s'était créée conservant ainsi l'équilibre entre les divers pôles de population, même si New Hope avait un certain avantage. Mais cet avantage, on l'utilisait pour aider au développement des autres foyers de population, et non pas pour asservir le plus faible, par les armes ou l'acculturation, comme avant l'an zéro. Certains auraient appelé ceci une utopie, Jack O'Neill avait la chance d'appeler cela une réalité. Une réalité qui risquait de se briser en mille morceaux alors qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre forme.

Son stylo se promenait sur le papier sans qu'il sache vraiment à quoi aboutir. C'était également ainsi lorsque durant les briefings il tentait d'échapper aux discours rébarbatifs de Daniel. Or, aujourd'hui c'est à ses pensées qu'il tentait d'échapper. Il finit par poser son stylo, satisfait et étonné du résultat. Il s'améliorait avec l'âge. Mais il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il avait dessiné. Sûrement une sorte de réminiscence du passé, quelque chose qu'il avait vu lors d'une mission. Tellement d'architectures différentes avaient croisé son regard qu'à présent, sauf pour les plus fréquentes, il en mélangeait les formes. Il jugea qu'il y manquait un petit détail, alors il s'appliqua à faire des signes sur les colonnes et sur les murs, des écritures comme ils en avaient tant vues dans les temples, les châteaux, les forteresses et autres lieux plus modestes.

-6-

Daniel faisait les cent pas au milieu des ruines sous le regard impassible de Teal'C. Tout, ils avaient fouillé partout. Pas de trace d'une serrure pour insérer une clé que d'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas. Il s'arrêta pour vriller son regard dans celui de son ami.

-J'aimerais savoir comment vous arrivez à rester comme ça, droit comme un piquet et stoïque. Le ciel est en train de nous tomber sur la tête et vous, eh bien, vous restez comme ça, comme toujours, comme si de rien n'était.

-Si je courrais dans tous les sens en m'excitant comme un pou je ne serais plus Teal'C, mais Daniel Jackson. C'est une question d'habitude.

-Ce n'est pas excité comme un pou que l'on dit, mais comme une puce.

-Peu importe, ils sont tout aussi dérangeants l'un que l'autre.

C'était mauvais signe. Si Teal'C commençait à faire de l'humour, c'est qu'il était moins placide qu'il en avait l'air ou que Jack déteignait sur lui. Ce qui était mauvais signe aussi.

-Bien, récapitulons, qu'avons-nous? Daniel chercha une quelconque réponse chez Teal'C, ce fut une perte de temps. D'accord, euh, voyons. Des ruines dans lesquelles nous n'avons rien trouvé du côté des murs. Donc cela se trouve sous terre. Daniel recommença sa procession à travers les dalles du temple. La photo d'une clé, que nous n'avons pas, avec quelques inscriptions qui indiquent qu'elle est l'accès à Shatiis. Et on est sur Shatiis comme le morceau de frise que j'ai dégagé nous le montre. Daniel s'était arrêté une fois de plus comme si le fait de marcher l'empêchait d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Il regardait la photo prise par Sam, cherchant un quelconque indice qu'ils auraient oublié.

-Et nous avons aussi une fréquence, Daniel Jackson.

-Oui, une fréquence radio peut-être pour rester en contact avec les autres collègues hors du site. Mais pourquoi la noter sur un dessin? Je ne vois pas le rapport. Moi j'aurais pris une feuille à part, je n'aurais pas gribouillé ça sur une pièce de dossier.

-En effet. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec l'appareil.

-Oui, c'est plus probable. Mais je n'en vois pas la relation. Du moins que cela ne soit pas une clé comme nous les concevons. Daniel s'approcha de Teal'C et ils regardèrent ensemble la photo. Je ne vois rien qui nous montre que l'artefact peut s'encastrer ni s'insérer où que se soit. Cela me rappelle plutôt les bips pour voiture. Daniel leva le regard vers Teal'C et crut y discerner une lueur. Il pensait la même chose que lui. L'appareil doit émettre une fréquence qui permet d'ouvrir la porte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous devons appeler Sam, peut-être que son nouveau joujou peut émettre des fréquences comme celle-ci.

-6-

-Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

-Monsieur O'Neill, calmez-vous.

-Que je me calme, mais comment voulez-vous que je me calme? Jack s'approcha du jeune agent chargé de l'aménagement des appartements 202 du site alpha, tout en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. Vous me faites passer la porte en pleine nuit pour une broutille alors que j'ai un tas de choses à régler de l'autre côté! Mais voyons, Haendel, vous êtes un garçon intelligent, utilisez donc vos neurones et usez d'autorité.

Le jeune homme s'était quelque peu ratatiné, Jack O'Neill avait la réputation d'avoir un sacré caractère et il venait d'en faire les frais. Il fut soulagé de voir que son regard froncé se tourner vers d'autres horizons.

-Et vous, je sais bien que là où vous étiez encore aujourd'hui c'était un palace en comparaison avec ça, mais à ce que je sache tout le monde est voué au même traitement de faveur, et moi-même n'y ferai pas exception. Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre car si ce fichu Goa'uld fait exploser notre belle planète il faudra tout recommencer et je vous assure que, les uns comme les autres, nous aurons droit à ces magnifiques huttes asgards pendant pas mal de temps! Que voulez que je vous dise si elles ne sont pas aux dimensions humaines. Le plus grand d'entre-vous doit faire un mètre soixante-quinze environ. Moi j'en fais un quatre-vingt sept, alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis que si l'un d'entre-nous aura droit à un lumbago ce sera moi en premier! Eh bien, je vois que vous n'avez plus de réclamations? Plus d'enchaînement devant les bureaux du logement? Parce que je vous certifie que ça ne marchera pas avec moi! Alors, quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ou je peux retourner travailler?

Il dévisagea le groupe de jeunes européens, deux hommes et deux femmes. Ils étaient quasiment en état de choc. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Haendel qui s'était fait tout petit en attendant de nouvelles remontrances. Mais Jack posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et d'un ton paternaliste il lui adressa quelques mots.

-Réflexion et autorité Haendel. Réflexion et autorité. Ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds.

De retour vers la porte, l'esprit de Jack se mit à vagabonder. Il se remémora la naissance d'Alex en plein été dans un de ces abris de facture asgard. L'accouchement fut laborieux dans l'espace réduit. Le petit garçon était tellement pressé, qu'il n'avait pas voulu attendre que sa mère soit dans l'hôpital de campagne plus propice à sa venue au monde. Et il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi impatient.

-Monsieur O'Neill!

Jack s'arrêta net. Des problèmes, encore des problèmes.

-C'est quoi cette fois-ci? Le climat, les douches communes, les moustiques, la tarte aux fraises n'avait pas assez de fraises ou manque de papier toilette? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-On vous mène la vie dure, hein?

A ces mots il consentit à faire volte-face. Et un sourire soulagé éclaira son visage fatigué par le sommeil décalé et trop fractionné de ces derniers jours.

-Madame Chelsea! On me dérange pour des idioties alors que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

-Je voulais juste vous donner de quoi faire passer le temps à Alex. Elle lui tendit quelques cahiers et deux livres assez volumineux. L'angoisse se fera moins sentir s'il est occupé.

-Merci beaucoup de votre sollicitude. Il est vrai qu'on commençait à être à court de divertissements pour lui. Et moi je suis trop pris par mes responsabilités pour aider Sam à l'occuper.

-Si vous le voulez, je peux venir et vous donner un coup de main avec lui et même vous assister si c'est nécessaire.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en danger. Pour l'instant, le Goa'uld ne sait pas que nous sommes au courant de sa prochaine attaque. C'est une chance que Teal'C ait pu avoir ces informations, cela nous permettra de mettre tout le monde, ou presque, à l'abri. Mais si jamais l'offensive arrivait plus tôt que prévu, vous n'auriez pas le temps de passer la porte.

-Vous savez, ici je me sens inutile et je n'ai pas de famille. Alors si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit…

Jack sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants. Puis il regarda la vieille femme.

-Comme vous voudrez. Une cervelle de plus ne sera pas un luxe dans de telles circonstances.


	7. Chapter 7

NEW HOPE

SEPTIEME CHAPITRE:

SHAATIS

Le bip du communicateur l'éveilla en sursaut. Sam l'activa et l'image d'un Daniel tout excité apparut. Elle n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que l'archéologue se lançait comme une furie à l'attaque.

-Sam, on a trouvé. L'artéfact n'est pas une clé conventionnelle. C'est comme une sorte de bip pour voiture, vous savez les petits machins qui fonctionnaient avec des ondes ou je ne sais plus quoi? L'archéologue gesticulait tellement que ses bras se perdaient hors du champ de la mini caméra. C'est la fréquence. Teal'C et moi avons passé des heures à chercher une quelconque ouverture, une fente où l'on pourrait insérer un tel objet. Mais rien, le sol est totalement lisse. Alors ce ne peut être que ça, l'appareil doit émettre une fréquence qui permet d'enclencher un mécanisme d'ouverture. Et c'est une chance car malgré que nous n'avons pas la clé nous pouvons moduler une fréquence, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, c'est exact. D'ailleurs vous pouvez le faire avec ce communicateur…

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir! Il se retourna plus vite que l'éclair mais il revint sur ses pas. Euh, comment on fait?

-Allez dans le menu, cherchez «réglages», «émetteur», puis «fréquence», sélectionnez le type de fréquence que vous désirez puis tapez-en la valeur.

-D'accord. Peut-on continuer de communiquer pendant que je fais le nécessaire?

-Bien sûr, cet appareil possède plusieurs canaux indépendants.

-Comme ça vous pourrez tout suivre.

Daniel fit les manipulations et un léger son surgit du communicateur. Pendant un instant rien ne se passa puis soudain le sol s'ouvrit là où il y avait le dallage. Un léger tremblement de terre fit bouger l'image du communicateur, posé sur une pierre sèche puis tout s'arrêta. De la terre et quelques gravats tombèrent à l'intérieur provocant un son léger et lointain, évidence de la profondeur de l'endroit. De l'autre côté de l'écran, Sam contenait sa respiration tandis que Daniel et Teal'C s'approchaient du trou béant.

-C'est plutôt sombre là-dedans... mais c'est curieux, ça ne sent pas l'air confiné. Teal'C vous pouvez me passer la lampe torche?

Le jaffa la lui tendit et retourna en arrière pour prendre le communicateur afin que Sam puisse suivre leur progression mais le faisceau de la lampe n'était pas assez puissant.

-Je n'y vois rien. Il va falloir descendre. Je dois avoir une ou deux cordes dans mon sac, j'espère qu'elles seront assez longues.

Daniel revint vers l'endroit où quelques heures auparavant ils avaient posé leurs sacs. Le soleil commençait à pointer à l'horizon créant des étranges nuances mauves et rosées qui avaient du mal à transpercer la végétation luxuriante. Il suffirait d'attendre une heure de plus et l'astre arrangerait en grande mesure leur problème de luminosité mais Daniel était impatient, tout comme ses amis d'ailleurs. Et puis il faudrait bien descendre tôt ou tard. Le temps leur était compté, mieux valait pêcher d'impatience que de paresse.

Madame Chelsea eut pitié de Jack à qui elle trouvait une mine effroyable. Elle décida donc de prendre le volant de la voiture aérienne de l'ancien militaire après le passage de la porte. Et elle eut raison. A peine une minute plus tard, il s'était endormi à l'arrière du véhicule. La vieille femme ne put s'empêcher de penser, après un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, qu'Alex avait beaucoup hérité de son père. Malgré ses cheveux plus clairs, l'enfant avait le même regard que lui et les traits trahissant un certain héritage irlandais.

Mais le sommeil de Jack était plutôt agité. Pendant un court instant elle pensa à le réveiller or celui-ci se mit à parler.

-Un cercle… l'imperfection est la violence. Le cercle est parfait.

Daniel finit par vider le contenu de tous les sacs. Il trouva la corde, d'environ dix mètres au fond du dernier sac. Sam regardait les images que Teal'C lui transmettait avec une légère pointe d'exaspération. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler sur eux que Daniel resterait un éternel bordélique. Elle crut entendre la petite voix d'Alex, mais après quelques secondes de silence Sam finit par se dire que la fatigue lui jouait des tours.

Madame Chelsea parvint difficilement à extirper Jack de son sommeil, à présent lourd et reposant. Comme un automate, celui-ci sortit de la voiture et avança vers la porte principale de son domicile suivi de près par l'institutrice. En rentrant ils trouvèrent Sam littéralement collée à l'écran plat. Dans la noirceur on voyait osciller deux faisceaux lumineux. L'image n'était pas très claire, mais Jack n'eut aucun mal à en déterminer le lieu. Il avait déjà vu cette architecture auparavant.

-Ils ont fini par trouver l'entrée.

-Oui, à l'instant.

-J'ai amené du renfort.

A ces mots Sam se décolla de l'écran et tourna la tête pour voir qui était le «renfort». Un sourire illumina son visage, elle avait toujours aimé la vieille femme, d'une intelligence vive et d'une gentillesse désintéressée. Jack fit signe à madame Chelsea de s'asseoir sur le canapé et il prit place à côté d'elle.

-Comment ont-ils réussi?

-Grâce à la fréquence notée sur le dessin de Bessancourt. En fait, l'artéfact n'était pas vraiment une clé comme nous pouvons l'entendre, mais une sorte de…

-De bip, Jack. Vous savez, comme les voitures. La voix de Daniel sonna quelque peu transformée par les interférences provoquées par la profondeur. Qui avez-vous embarqué dans cette drôle de galère qui est la nôtre?

-C'est l'institutrice d'Alex.

-Oh, madame Chelsea, c'est ça?

-Oui, docteur Jackson.

-Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

-C'est réciproque. Et vous, vous devez être Teal'C?

-C'est exact. Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères salutations.

-Merci Teal'C. Mais où êtes-vous?

-Ils sont en forêt amazonienne. Ce fut Sam qui répondit. Il y a peut-être un petit espoir pour sauver la Terre.

-Vraiment? Le visage de la vieille femme s'illumina.

-Ce serait trop compliqué de tout expliquer mais disons que ce que vous voyez a été construit par les Anciens.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez trouvé une autre arme comme celle qui a détruit toute la flotte d'Anubis?

-Il est un peu tôt pour le dire. Ce fut Daniel qui poursuivit. Cette galerie est immense, on n'en voit pas la fin.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on n'y voit rien du tout, Daniel. Jack fronçait les sourcils tentant de discerner quelque chose en vain. Pas d'interrupteur ou autre chose dans ce genre?

-Non, rien qui y ressemble.

-Ils ont dû oublier de payer la facture.

Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Daniel Jackson! La voix de Teal'C amplifiée par la résonance du souterrain fit sursauter tout le monde. Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose.

-Mon Dieu…

-Daniel, et si vous nous disiez ce que vous voyez, car ici on est toujours dans le flou. Jack commençait à s'énerver.

Les deux faisceaux lumineux balayèrent la surface cylindrique de ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un réacteur colossal sur un des angles du souterrain.

-Plutôt curieux comme emplacement. Daniel inspectait les abords du réacteur à la recherche d'un quelconque mode d'emploi. Moi, je l'aurais plutôt mis au milieu.

-Peut-être qu'il y en a d'autres, un dans chaque coin de la pièce, dit Jack l'air de rien. Sam et Madame Chelsea le regardèrent comme si une révélation avait eu lieu. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore?

-Mais oui, tu as raison. C'est logique. Daniel, faites le tour et regardez s'il y en a d'autres.

-En voici un deuxième, dit. Teal'C.

On entendit des bruits de pas rapides s'éloignant vers l'autre extrêmité de la salle.

Dans la minute qui suivit deux autres réacteurs furent trouvés, quatre en total.

-Voyez-vous quelque chose qui permette de les mettre en marche?

-Non, Sam. Rien.

-Puisqu'ils avaient un certain souci de géométrie et si vous cherchiez au centre?

Daniel et Teal'C suivirent le conseil de l'institutrice. Il était difficile de déterminer le centre exact d'une telle surface, néanmoins Daniel trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il trouva aussi la poussière du sol lorsqu'il s'étala de toute sa longueur. Teal'C leva un sourcil, interloqué, puis l'aida à se relever.

-C'est un trapèze d'à peu près trois mètres sur trois et surélevé d'une dizaine de centimètres. Daniel se baissa et passa une main sur la surface afin d'enlever la poussière qui le recouvrait. Il est fait d'une sorte de cristal bleu et rouge. Mais rien n'y est indiqué. Pas de mode d'emploi.

Jack regardait l'écran avec des yeux pétillants.

-Moi je sais comment il fonctionne.


End file.
